memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Organian
thumb|Two Organians in 2267. The Organians were a race of non-corporeal lifeforms native to the planet Organia in the Beta Quadrant. The Organians were notable in Federation and Klingon history as the instigators of the Organian Peace Treaty, which forced a truce between the Federation and the Klingons in the 2260s. Overview The species had long ago gone past their corporeal forms and had become beings of energy giving them a number of abilities beyond that of simple organic beings. Through their combined ability they were able to stop a war between the Federation Starfleet and the Klingons by making their controls hot to the touch. Little was known about the Organians motives though it was believed by some that the only reason they intervened in the war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation was because it was around their territory. It was also believed that the race were isolationists who preferred to remain content on their homeworld. With that being the case, there was a faction of Organians that journeyed through the stars and observed other races though they were considered a minority and were not discussed of by the majority of the race. ( ) This group made extensive studies of various species by "possessing" the bodies of members of that species during stressful scenarios. ( ) History The Organians were at one time corporeal life-forms, but transcended their material bodies 22 million years ago. ( ) :The Buried Age suggests that the Organian civilization is 5 to 10 million years old. Since that is in an archaeological context, it is possible that this figure refers instead to the age of the structures made for the benefit of corporeal species. An early creation of the s, the Organians were known to have warred with the Metrons, a fellow Preserver creation, before both civilizations adopted a peaceful outlook and became firm allies. When both species transcended physical forms, the Organians were privy to the legacy of the Preservers with one of their missions being to ensure that the younger generation of species would be allowed to grow without being influenced. As such, they made it their objective to ensure that any Preserver outpost remained unspoiled by any of the younger races in order to prevent the advanced technology from falling into hostile hands. ( ) Long ago, the Organians received a diplomatic initiative from the Tkon race but turned back the envoy as they refused to make any relations with other races. ( ) At some point in their history, the Organians taught a teleportation technique to the Traveler. ( ) The Organians were considered to be "upstart, idealistic kids" by the Q Continuum and refused to participate in the war between the Q and 0's group. They watched on in sorrow as the battle devastated in the distant past. ( ) In 2154, one group of Organians made first contact with humans via the crew of the ''Enterprise''. The Organians erased all memory of their existence from the crew's minds, but began preparations for an official first contact. ( ; ) In addition, they intervened in an attempt at combating the Iruhe threat but by later years it was unsure what they had done to accomplish this effect. ( |The Romulan Way}}) thumb|The Organian Council of Elders in [[2267.]] In 2267, when war broke out between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, the attempted to secure Organia, but the planet was invaded by a Klingon task force led by Commander Kor. The war was ended when the Organians forced both sides to sign the Organian Peace Treaty ( ; ). The furred Rigellians engaged in a heated but pointless debate with the Organians over the treaty, concerning some matter in their ancient records. ( ) In 2269, the Klingons confined the Organians to their planet with a thought-shield, thus allowing war to break out between the Federation and Klingons once again. After the Enterprise reached Organia and freed it, the Organians confined the Klingons to their homeworld for 1000 years. ( ) :The Klingon restriction does not seem to have been upheld in later canon incarnations of ''Star Trek.'' By 2270, the Organians had ceased enforcing the Peace Treaty, believing they had done more harm than good and disappointed that the Federation had taken the opportunity to seek war with the Romulans instead of peace with the Klingons. Ayelborne appeared before the Federation and Klingon governments once again, freeing them from their policing but leaving both with a warning to not seek out the secrets of the Preservers. ( ) The mad Organian Enowil was also involved in capturing a single ship from the Federation, Klingon and Romulan governments as part of his games. After his tasks were completed, he released the USS Enterprise and created the world of Spyroukis for the colonists the Starfleet starship was attempting to rescue. ( ) At some point during this period, the Organians believed that a physical force was needed to ensure peace within the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrant. To do this, they appeared before the leadership of the Interstellar Concordium and tasked that peaceful empire into enforcing the peace on others. This eventually failed as the many galactic powers rebelled against the attempt at controlling them and fought for freedom. ( ) The Organians temporarily left the material plane (perhaps by choice) in the year 2285, after apparently being manipulated by the Excalbians. This resulted in the dissolution of The Organian Peace Treaty and allowed the Federation and Klingon powers to forge a peace on their own terms. ( ) Later in 2360, Captain Jean-Luc Picard took the amnesiac Manraloth Ariel to the Organian homeworld in order for her to learn from the species about her people, who had disappeared from the galaxy. ( ) In 2371, as James T. Kirk lay near death on Veridian III, he was revisited by the leaders of Organia, who showed him the difference his decisions made in history. ( }}) thumb|Ayelborne in 2371. In the same year, it was believed that the species had expended their energies in order to enforce peace and that Ayelborne was the last of their kind. His last act before departing this plane of existence was to bring about a peace between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire similar to the act his people had accomplished with the Klingons. In order to achieve this, he masqueraded as an unusual artifact that was discovered in an expedition to the Gamma Quadrant. After being discovered by the crew of Deep Space 9, Ayelborne used his presence to bring together Starfleet ensign Jamie Samantha Kirk and Romulan Ambassador Jannek. ( ) The Organians were also known to some species of the Gamma Quadrant. In 2376, one of the Even Odds crewmembers cited them as a powerful species that could be behind the Gateways Crisis. ( ) At the time, Starfleet did not approach the Organians for an intervention during the crisis as it was their opinion that as they had not appeared for so long that the forced peace was designed to steer the Klingons and the Federation to their current situation. As such, it was believed they showed little interest in the affairs of other civilizations. ( ) In 2379, the Organians, represented by Ayelborne, challenged the Q for supremacy of the universe, a fight which also brought them into conflict with the Metrons once again, their conflict manifesting itself as supernovae in 3-D space. When Jean-Luc Picard protested this to Q, the entity abducted his and three other Starfleet crews to act as proxy armies. Ayelborne selected Benjamin Sisko to represent his people but his team lost the first challenge. ( | }}) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, the Organians were prevented from interfering with humanoids by the Controllers, a civilization of powerful beings descended from Oans. In this reality, the tedious negotiations between the two powerful races effectively prevented them from taking any action to halt the expansion of the malignant Imperial Planets of Terra. The emperor of the Imperial Planets insinuated that the ongoing disagreement was engineered as part of his empire's overall plan of conquest. ( | }}) :The scene establishing this aspect of the alternate reality showed the Organians Trefayne, Ayelborne and Claymare debating with the Controllers, who appeared much as seen in the unaltered DC Comics' reality. Mirror universe In the mirror universe, the world of Organia IV was part of a buffer zone between the Terran Empire and the Klingon Confederacy. When the Klingons moved to take the planet as part of an invasion of the Terran Empire, Captain James T. Kirk led a task force of Imperial Starfleet vessels which induced the planet's sun into a nova which destroyed the Organians and the Klingons. It was only then they realized that the seemingly primitive Organians were powerful incorporeal beings but their deaths along with the Klingon invasion force served as a deterrent to the Klingon Confederacy. ( }}) Known Organians * Ayelborne * Claymare * Enowil * Trefayne Appendices Appearances * * * * * }} * * * | }} * * References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |The Romulan Way}} * * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} External link * category:non-humanoid species category:races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:ancient cultures